I Wish This Didn't Happen
by DeathMeister23
Summary: There are some things that must be done. Sometimes you need to step up and help out your loved ones, not matter what it is you must do. No matter how much it hurts you, they are hurting more. Even if it's your own little brother, and even if you have to kill him...


**I Wish This Didn't Happen**

**Ahh I don't know why I wrote this! I was listening to sad piano music and the idea kind of popped into my head when I saw a picture of someone under water, their hands reaching out. Also it's from the movie…The Cave(?) I'm not sure what it was called…hope you enjoy…**

**Don't own Hetalia. If I did there would be lots of action…**

The cave entrance had collapsed. The only way out was to swim through the deep trench located behind the many twists and turns the cave held. Feliciano gasped in pain as he limped with Lovino. The older brother had his arm wrapped around Feli's waist, his free hand holding onto the younger's as it wrapped around his neck. Both were dirtied, their clothes worn, their bodies weak, their dehydration, and hunger evident between the two.

Only one could leave this cave. Lovino bit back tears, knowing his younger brother wouldn't be able to make it through the trench. He wished with all his might that it had to be him to die instead of his younger brother. The younger's side was bleeding profusely. His free hand was clutching tightly around Lovino's jacket, who had tied it to keep the blood from flowing.

In the water it would come easier, and Feliciano wouldn't be able to hold his breath long enough to reach the other side. They approached the dim lighted water and Lovino wasn't prepared for what he had to do next.

He sat Feliciano in and walked in waist deep. No, he would not leave his brother here to suffer the loneliness, the pain from his wound. He Feliciano into the water and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry for being such a horrible brother…I'm sorry for all of the things I've said to you, all the times I said I hated you, all the names I called you…None of that is true Feli…"

His brother only smiled weakly at him. "I know Lovi, I love you, ve~"

Lovino ground his teeth together, "I love you too Feliciano Vargas…"

Feliciano rested his head on Lovino's shoulder, his tears flowing freely, "Please make it stop hurting…"

Lovino couldn't say yes, so he proceeded to kneel down in the water until Feliciano was completely emerged in it. He stared at the wavering expression of his brother as he smiled at Lovino again. This time there was no more holding the tears back as they sprung free. His brother let out his last breath, the bubbles rising to the top only to pop. Feliciano clawed at him and the look on his face became panicked.

Lovino couldn't bear it, his heart shattered, but he held his brother under until he stopped moving, until he stopped fighting and panicking. Feliciano smiled at him and died in his arms.

Lovino pulled him from the water and held his limp body closely. He screamed in utter pain, in loneliness and despair. He cried for his brother's death, he cried for it having to end this way, he cried for being so horrible even to the end.

The tears wouldn't stop and he screamed until his throat was raw and there was no voice left to use. He cried until he couldn't any longer. He laid his brother on the ground and stared at him, the sobs still rumbling silently through his chest.

He sat there for hours, knowing if he left now he would not be able to hold his breath as images of Feliciano came back to him. He let out a pained grunt and sat next to his brother, holding his hand. He held it to his face, kissed it, said a prayer. Lovino exchanged their necklaces. He would never take off this one he had now. With one final look at his brother, Lovino took a deep breath, and dove into the water.

He swam for what felt like forever and his breath was becoming short, he couldn't hold it any longer. He stopped momentarily and thought for a moment. Should he stay here and drown? Perhaps he should have stayed with Feliciano, maybe he could go back…

He didn't have a choice, as two hands grabbed onto his arms and ripped him from the water. He gasped for breath and stared at Ludwig in the face. His heart shattered once again and he howled in pain. He cried again, which surprised him, because he thought he ran out of tears before… What a stupid thought.

He could faintly hear the voices of others around him. Antonio. Ludwig. Roderich. Elizabeta. Ivan. Francis. Gilbert. They were muffled. His vision blurred. The only real voice he heard was his brothers.

"_I know Lovi, I love you, ve~"_

He screamed in frustration, clutching onto the pendant now hanging from his neck. The voices came again and images of the times he had with his brother danced in his vision.

"I killed him…" he muttered weakly.

The voices ceased.

They were waiting for an explanation.

But how could he explain when he himself didn't understand?


End file.
